ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
The Klingon Gambit
| Pages = 158 | Year = 2268 | Stardate = 4720.1 - 4744.8 | ISBN = 067183276X }} Is the ''Enterprise doomed at last?'' Summary ;From the book jacket :When Captain Kirk and his crew are ordered to challenge the deadliest Klingon starship ''Terror, they think they're ready for anything. The defenceless Vulcan crew of a Federation science ship has been wiped out, and the Klingon battle cruiser has the in its sights, ready to destroy it...'' :But Captain Kirk can't seem to make decisions, Spock has started to throw temper tantrums. And Chekov has disobeyed vital orders. The crew of the ''Enterprise are losing their minds...one by one...all victims of...THE KLINGON GAMBIT...'' ;From the book jacket of another edition of this book :THE KLINGONS ARE HUNGRY FOR WAR ... THEIR TARGET: ''THE ENTERPRISE! :When Captain Kirk and his crew are ordered to Alnath II to challenge the deadliest Klingon starship ''Terror, they're ready for anything -- or so they think. But the defenseless Vulcan crew of a Federation science ship has been wiped out. The remaining members of the Alnath II mission have discovered a fabulous ancient city -- but their report doesn't make sense. The Klingon battle cruiser has the Enterprise in its sights, and is ready to destroy it. :But Captain Kirk can't seem to make decisions. Spock has started to throw temper tantrums. And Chekov has disobeyed vital orders. :''The crew of the ''Enterprise are losing their minds ... one by one ... all victims of ... :THE KLINGON GAMBIT Memorable Quotes "''I act from the precepts of formal logic. While logic cannot always produce a correct answer, it succeeds more often than it fails. Therefore, it is logical to employ logic all the time. The odds are decidedly in your favor." : - Spock Background Information * The stardate for this novel would place this story between the events of and . * The peace treaty imposed by the Organians is established to cover a seven-hundred-and-fifty parsec zone. * Doctor M'Benga claims his internship on Vulcan, previously mentioned in , lasted four years. Characters ''Enterprise'' crew ;James T. Kirk : Captain. ; Spock : Science Officer. ; Leonard McCoy : CMO. ; Montgomery Scott : Chief Engineer. ; Uhura : Lieutenant. ; Hikaru Sulu : Lieutenant. ; Pavel Chekov : Ensign. ; Christine Chapel : Nurse. ; Candra Avitts: Lieutenant. ; Heather McConel : Engineer. M'Benga.]] ; M'Benga : Doctor. ; Kyle : Transporter Chief. ; Patten : Lieutenant. Security officer. ; Gordon : Lieutenant Other ; Kalan : Klingon. Captain of the IKS Terror. ; Kislath : Klingon officer. ; Threllvon-da : Andorian archaeologist. ; Thoron Mentioned ; Tackett: Admiral and Starfleet chief of staff. ; Sullien : Vulcan captain of the T'pau. ; Kolloden : Klingon High Lord Admiral. References Altair VI; Andorians; ; Federation; Klingon battle cruiser; Klingon; Organians; Starfleet Command; Treaty of Organia; Vega; Vulcan ;Alnath II ;Argelius II : Planet. There is a casino there where Kirk once lost money gambling. ::Argelius II was seen in . ;Delta Canaris IV : Recently discovered Class-Q planet. Described as similar in appearance to Jupiter and home to civilization of life-forms less than a millimeter thick in length. ;USS ''Dominion : Federation starship, dreadnought. ::This vessel was mentioned previously in Franz Joseph's ''Star Fleet Technical Manual.'' ;USS Konkordium : Federation starship, a dreadnought. ::This vessel was mentioned previously in Franz Joseph's ''Star Fleet Technical Manual.'' ;Starbase 7 ;Starbase 16 ;IKS Terror : Klingon Empire dreadnought. ::Although the vessel was described in the book as more advanced than a standard Klingon battle cruiser, the cover pictured a menacing looking . ;T'pau : Vulcan science vessel ::A vessel named [[T'Pau (starship)|''T'Pau (NSP-17938)]] was mentioned as retired in (TNG).'' External links * * Klingon Gambit, The de:Das Klingonen-Gambit